Masked Phantom
by AliceMclean
Summary: <html><head></head>With Danny's family and a curse imprinted on his skin, he is not himself anymore. Locking his words away. Will 6 teens be enough to help him. Or will he submit to the curse to become something he never wanted to be. BB&Rae Rob&Star Jinx&Danny. OOC.</html>
1. Prologue

**As i said I have writers block on my other story so I'll tell this tale of horror and mystery. I do not own Danny Phantom and Teen Titans**. **I wish I did, I would have a lot of money.**

* * *

><p>No... No more he couldn't take it. The heat danced across his skin licking his face. Nothing but the horrid nightmare stood before him, embracing him in its cold center. He screamed out, screamed for his friends, screamed for his family, Screamed in till his throat was sore, raw, burning. The wind picked up moving the black hairs from his sweaty face to reveal a terrified expression. He just let it happen. He could have saved them. He could have. His dulled ice blue, bloodshot eyes, showing all of the raw emotions that escaped his grasp. river flowed from his eyes and onto the slowly warming ground. Mixing with puddles of the dark red blood that belonged to his friends, his was too lost to hear someone walk up to him. He didn't feel the icy chill that came out of his mouth in a puff of blue smoke. He barely noticed a hand resting on his shoulders, or the dark aurora surrounding the evil figure. A dark voice rung in his ears.<br>"Daniel you belong to me, our future is set, you will become me."

This brought the teen out of his stupor. Turning around to face his evil future. 'No it can't... it couldn't... he promised.' He glared at the blue skinned version of himself. He found his voice. "I promised I would never become you." His future self seemed to be excited about that. Red eyes filled with insanity found their way into his blue ones. The white flames in his hair seemed to glow more and more excited for the challenge. Danny rose up to fight, but what he saw left him scared again. He couldn't move.

The man with wild white flaming hair held a malice smile on his face, his ruby red eyes looked at the teen with confusion. "All that build up for nothing. I thought you would do better than that." A black light found its way through Dan. Dan turned to look at the figure behind him. His ruby eyes went wide.

Danny looked at the figure in front of him. When the figure turned its head to Danny all he saw was two pure white eyes, his vision went black.

Danny floated in the black abyss. Pain washed through his body drowning it in agony. 'It hurts, it hurts.' It felt like something was cutting into his face. it was unbearable. Like you where being stabbed with hundreds of needles. Danny screamed one more time into the night. Then it stopped. It finally stopped.

While young Daniel was on the ground, a cloaked figure floated down next to him. This figure had blue skin cladded with purple. His features forever changing. The figure whispered, "Danny it is not your time. I'm sorry I cant help your family. "

The cloaked figure looked down at the teen and gasped. He placed a gloved hand on the teens face to clean off the blood. There on his pale face right under his eye was an unfinished message in an unique language, the language of the Lamia, and this one had their sights on Danny.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked the rewrite of this chapter.<strong>

**Review and Fave please!  
><strong>


	2. Meeting

**I do not own either of these cartoons at all.**

* * *

><p>"Danny Its your fault."<br>"Danny why did we have to die for your mistake."  
>"Why are you the only one alive."<br>"Why did we have to suffer."  
>"You never where a son to us."<br>"I never wanted to be friends with a ghost." Pain filled voices of his family and friends floated around his ears, Danny couldn't see, he was surrounded in darkness.  
>"No please, I didnt I didn't mean..."<br>"Shut up. You where the one Who survived. You are the one that still lives." A new voice stepped in. Her eyes covered by black bangs, 2 wings placed behind her back. Her mouth had blood flowing through unseen cuts. "Now I'll show you what it feels like to die like they did Danny." She said while his family appeared. She stroked the raven haired girl who's lavender eyes once filled with life is now lifeless and dull. "Go ahead tell him how you feel." She smiled. The zombie like girl walked up to Danny. Danny couldn't move, then he felt the cold pale hands touch his neck. Gripping it tighter. The wing girl laughed "How i wish I could have you in my grasp. You would be fun to play with too." Se laughed like a madman.

Danny bolted up right in bed. His mouth opened for a scream but no sound came out. That is how it is now, ever since there death, he never spoke. His voice died with the rest of his family. He locked all of his words away. Slowly he got up from his bed and looked in the mirror. His face still supported a scar he got from that girl with wings. It would never heal. Clockwork said it was an unfinished curse, in the Nephilim language, and that Danny should be glad it was not finished. Danny subconsciously touched it running a hand along the scared skin.

Its been two years since the accident. He no longer lives in the ghost infested town of Amity Park. He now lives in Jump City home of the Teen Titans. He didn't like them they where young and naive, but Clockwork told him it might be the best place to heal. Danny would've asked why, but knowing Clockwork he would've said."Only time will tell." So Danny choose to live along with the Titans. He helped them out once or twice but never stayed long enough for them to see him.

His ghost form changed too. He now wears a mask so that he could hide the scar. The mask was black hockey mask with two white lines running from the eye holes. His hair was longer covering the front of his black mask . He wore black baggy pants with a short sleeve black top. He had a hoodie vest on that was white with black stripes. He always had the hood on. black fingerless gloves covered his hands. No one would recognize him as Danny Phantom anymore. He was happy about that because Phantom was blamed for killing everyone in the accident.

Danny put on his clothes. He wore a red and black short sleeved shirt and a black jacket. He wore baggy blue jeans, his hair stayed the same just a little longer. He stepped outside and headed to the park.

At the park

"Ready... set... HIKE." A robotic arm picked up the football, and threw it at a raven haired teen in colorful clothing. Only to have it intercepted by a green falcon. Which turned into a rhino and charged at the half robotic, half human teen.

"Oh Beast Boy I would like to be passed the ball now." An orange skinned, bright green eyed, red headed girl shouted. The green Rhino morphed into a green teen with short spiky green hair, with a purple and black suit. "Alright go along Star." Beast Boy yelled at the alien. Throwing the ball to her, but instead of it heading to the alien girl. It headed toward a teenage boy's head.

"HEADS UP DUDE!" Beast Boy shouted.

All Danny heard was a a warning before turning and finding a football hit him in the face, making him fall to the ground. He sat up and picked up the football. his free hand rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry about that. BB doesn't know how to aim." A half Robotic half African American male told him. "I'm Cyborg, that's Beast Boy." Cyborg said gesturing to a green well everything boy with purple and black clothes. "That's Robin." He said pointing to a raven haired Teen With red, black, yellow, and green clothing that makes your eyes sore staring at them. "That's Raven." He pointed to a pale grey girl meditating on the ground. She had purple hair and a black leotard. Surrounding her shoulders was a blue cloak. "And that's Starfire over there." The alien girl looked at Danny and smiled. "Hi I'm Starfire. Whatsyourname? Whatsyourfavoritecolor? Wheredoyoulive? Whannabemyfriend?"

Danny just stared dumfounded out of all the people he had to run into today it was the Teen Titans. Danny sighed, but no sound came out.

"Dude are you ok?" Beast Boy asked. Danny nodded.

"Why don't you talk?" Starefire questioned.

"Because hes a mute Starfire." Raven stated in a monotone voice, While standing up.

"Mute?" Starfire asked

"It means he cant talk Star." Robin replied.

Danny wanted to shout out 'My name is Danny' but he couldn't. He didn't know it they knew sign language or not. Danny's thoughts where interrupted by Ravens monotone voice. "His name is Danny, Starfire, and he just wants to be alone. Lets go." Raven told everyone. Giving Robin the look of "I'll tell you guys what I just saw later" look and walked away. Having everyone else follow her out of the park.

* * *

><p><strong>if you want to see this winged girl you must pm me<strong>

**Hollow  
><strong>


	3. Jinx

**Yay and update cause I actually have ideas for this story yay. Here you go. Don't own Danny Phantom or the teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>Raven wondered why the boy had a curse from Lamia imprinted on his skin but she could tell that it wasn't finished. Did someone want to kill the boy, or just tear him apart to see him break down. She was relived that the curse mark wasn't finished on the boy. She still wanted to watch him though, so he doesn't accidentally finish it. He could just leave one scratch mark to finish it if he wanted to.<br>When she told Robin all of this information he just wanted to keep the kid safe. "Whoever wanted this kid dead may still be out there. We have to know who it is and what the attackers intention was." Raven nodded looking over to Beast Boy when he had a little outburst.  
>"Dude does that mean we have to baby sit the kid that's our age."<br>"Yes because whoever did this to him picked the worst possible way for you to die." Raven said sighing. "No one deserves what that kid might go through if the curse is completed." Raven told Beast Boy in a firm tone.  
>Beast Boys ears drooped. If Raven was scared of what that kid would go through, then this kid must be in really big trouble.<p>

-(line break)-

Danny sat under a tree, looking up at the sky. Silently telling his family that he missed them. That he wanted to see them again. He let a tear slide down his face, but he soon recovered as he heard an explosion in the distance. He ran where the explosion took place. He didn't want someone to die like his family did.  
>Danny found a place where he could go ghost. An ally that wasn't being used. He let the two white rings surround his body transforming him into his alter ego.<br>When Danny got to the building it was on fire. He could hear a girl screaming. Memories flashed in his head. The painful screams o his family echoed. The girl screamed again ripping Danny apart from his personal nightmare. Danny phased inside the building looking for the girl that screamed.  
>Danny found the girl she was pale grey and had long pink hair. That was tied up in two black ribbons. Danny tapped her on her shoulder. She spun around showing a cat like smile, with pink cat like eyes to match. "I knew you heroes would come I... wait your not a Titan."<br>Danny picked her up and phased her through a wall. Forms of protest started coming out of the pink haired girls mouth. He didn't care if she was evil The building could collapse at any second. When they where out side he put her down. He started to fly away when the cat like girl grabbed his arm. "Look pal I could've gotten myself out you didn't have to come and save me like the hero you are."  
>Danny didn't say a word.<p>

-(line break)-

Jinx accidentally set a building on fire. She knew it she was nothing but bad luck. It didn't help that she let out one but two screams. Well ok something that was on fire and making your kitchen explode would kinda scare anyone right. She was looking for a way out when something tapped her shoulder. She needed to play it cool, she was a villain right? "I knew you heroes would come I..." She finished turning seeing the Figure in black and white with a black hockey mask with two stripes where the glowing green eye holes where wasn't what she expected. "Wait your not a Titan." The figure just picked her up. "Hey, wait put me down. I can walk you know." She closed her eyes they where heading strait for a wall. she didn't feel an impact but her feet felt the ground underneath her. She looked at her supposed hero. He was taking off. He has some nerve. She grabbed his arm before he could get away.  
>"Look pal I could've gotten myself out you didn't have to come and save me like the hero you are." She waited for him to answer. When she didn't get one she got mad.<br>"What did a black cat get your tongue. Your not going to retort. Say something stupid." To her surprise the floating teen shook his head and did a gesture that looked like a sigh.  
>"Oh I get it you cant talk. That's to bad." She let go of the teens hand. "What ever hero just don't come crying to me when you have bad luck for saving me."<br>Now it was her turn to be shocked as the masked teen grabbed her hand. The bright green eyes dimmed a bit. Was he mad at her sad for her? she was so confused maybe if she could see what was behind the mask.  
>"Jinx! Your behind this. who is that your partner in crime." The familiar voice of the colorblind boy wonder rang through the street.<br>"Actually no he save me from being burnt alive in my own home now if you heroes excuse me I'll just be going now." Jinx said walking away.

Danny just stared at the girl named Jinx as she was walking away. She had something hidden about her. She didn't want people to look down at her. She wanted to be accepted. He knew how that felt. He wanted to be accepted to right.  
>"Who are you?" The Titan leader demanded. Danny didn't answer instead he just intangible and flew to his house where he changed back into Danny Fenton. He slipped out of his jacket and shirt, and decided to go to bed. Tomorrow he thought was going to be a long day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I like the Jinx and Danny paring I hope I got some of Jinx's personality down I remember her being good a few episodes but i never really seen her again so yeah. Anyway I see a lot of Danny and raven pairings so I'm going out of the box and doing this pairing. CAUSE I"M A HUGE FAN OF BB AND RAE so yeah. I need my writers block for world of hurt to go away soon and I hope this will help me. I'm so doing a comic of this later. <strong>

**Hollow  
><strong>


	4. It Begins

**I hoped this chapter turned out well. Someone made my day so I updated early. I do not own Danny Phantom  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jinx was wondering about the hero she had ran into. She didn't know why but she thought he was sad.<br>"Serves him right I can take care of myself."  
>Jinx kept walking, hoping that the hero got bad luck for making her confused. She was so deep in thought that she didn't see the teen in front of her. She fell knocking him over with her.<br>"Watch where your going kid." She said looking up into the teens wide ice blue eyes. The teen was cute in her eyes. Shaggy black hair covered his forehead and his icy blue eyes showed so much emotion that they seemed to glow. What was wrong with her. She looked at his cheek there stood the most unusual scar. She looked closer there was fresh blood on his face. Her eyes widened.

(LINE BREAK)

Danny was rushing home he was expecting a guest today. He wanted his little guest to be comfortable and not run around like savage beast, destroying other peoples homes. Danny sighed. He was stopped for traffic to come through when he got ran over. Falling underneath whoever ran him over. He looked up looking into a head of pink hair. his eyes widened, Jinx.  
>"Watch where your going kid." She sounded mad. Looking up at him. He got to fully see the pink cat like eyes. They where filled with mystery and confusion. She stared at him intensely. 'Shes probably looking at the scar.' he thought. He felt something crawl down his face. his hand went up to cheek. There was blood. He saw her eyes widen. He waved a hand in-front of her face.<p>

(LINE BREAK)

Jinx blinked the kids hand was in front of her face. She smacked it away. She looked down at the bags he had in his hands. 'Maybe I can get a free meal.'  
>"Since you knocked me over maybe You could treat me to lunch." She told him. He looked shocked, then confused, then mad. "What come on you got enough for like a month. Surly I think you can accept that." The kid seemed to think for a moment. Then he looked at her and nodded. He started to walk away. Jinx followed close behind.<p>

(LINE BREAK)

Danny was mentally hitting himself in the head with a mallet. He shouldn't let anyone in his life. There is no way he was going to anymore, but he felt bad. Jinx was homeless. Did she even have anyone. If she was going to have lunch with a stranger he guessed not. He hoped Cujo would be able to handle a new person living with him. Wait where did that thought come from. He sighed again.  
>"Can you talk?" Jinx asked suddenly making Danny jump. Danny quickly recovered and shook his head. "I see that's why you didn't try to argue. That's funny I met someone else who couldn't talk."<br>Danny looked at her, letting her continue on with the story. " He was so how can I say it, mysterious. He saved me when my house burnt down." She continued on as Danny listened. Her story finished when they got to Danny's door. Danny as Danny opened the door blue mist appeared out of his mouth. He quickly looked at Jinx who was looking all around. He silently chuckled.  
>Two barks escaped the room and a green blur tackled Danny. Danny Felt a slimy tongue lick his face, a smile apeered on his face as he pushed Cujo off.<p>

(LINE BREAK)

Jinx looked next to her when she heard a thump seeing that the raven haired teen wasn't there anymore. She looked down and saw a little green puppy on his chest. She had to admit it was cute. She was shocked though when he pushed the puppy off and looked at her. The puppy stared at her then at the teen. The ice eyed teen nodded and the puppy sniffed her. She bent down to get a better look at it. The small dog was green anf slightly glowed. It had red eyes and a spiked black collar. She looked at the dog tag. "Cujo huh... Your a cute thing but i perfur cats." Cujo let out a playful growl and ran inside.  
>Jinx finlay smiled. It was a sincere smile. She followed Danny Inside. It was a nice little house. It was a dull tan color, the floor was wooden. She saw Danny write on a piece of paper. She looked at it when he held it up.<br>It read. _I'm Danny. Whats your name?_  
>She looked at Danny. "I'm Jinx." She said with a smirk.<em><br>What do you want to eat?_  
>"What ever you want to make I'm not picky."<em><br>Do you have anywhere to stay?_  
>This time Jinx looked at him confused. "Why did you ask that?"<br>Danny thought for a moment before scribbling on the paper. _Because you asked a stranger to make you lunch when you could've had some one else to. If you don't your welcomed to stay here if you want to._  
>Jinx felt happy, but then she felt a twinge of guilt. "No I'm bad luck you might not want me around later."<br>Danny just looked at her. She could tell, his eyes expressed his emotions so fluently. She could tell that he was being sympathetic. "Don't do that I hate that look." She told him.  
>Danny shoved a paper in her face. <em>I have bad luck too maybe we could help each other out huh?<em>  
>When she looked at him he just stared at her waiting for her answer. She nodded, then smiled, "That sounds good for me Danny."<p>

(LINE BREAK)

((later that night))

Danny tossed and turned, he felt hands clawing his skin, he saw cold dead eyes pinning him down, he heard them say its his fault he should've died to. He tried to let out a scream but one of the hands held his mouth closed.  
>"No one can help you now Danny." The winged girls voice echoed in his head. He felt nothing but pain, he saw nothing but horrifying visions. When could he wake up. He didn't know.<br>He finlay awoke with a start. His scar started to burn along with the newly made scratch. he never noticed it glowing a fire red color, as he cried in till the next morning.

(LINE BREAK)

The dark Titan felt a wave of fear wash over her like a raging storm. She heard screams and saw a red glow. The same glow that trigons marks glowed. She then realized, The curse of Lamia was compleated. For the boy it was a fight for life. Or else he was going to be buried by his own memories.

* * *

><p><strong>How's that I tried to be a bit more sarcastic and B****y i hope i did it right. Well now we get into the curse. Now the plot can thicken.<strong>

**review and fave please O.O'''''  
><strong>


	5. First Attack

**_Alice: YES IM BACK BABY WITH A BETTER CURSE PART. Oh and I would like you to meet our lovely Guest the Lamia. She won't tell us her name till later._**

**_Lamia: *smirks hi there* Ok They want me to do this cause Hollows tied in a chair and Alice is lazy. They do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. But if they did they wouldn't be in the new style they have now. Jeez._**

* * *

><p>Jinx woke up to the sound of rustling in Danny's room. She looked at the clock to see it was three in the morning. She groaned and got out of bed, She was about to yell at Danny but when she heard Cujo whining at Danny's door she froze. She proceeded to the door. It was locked.<br>"Danny Cujo wants you to open the door." Jinx said lazily. Danny didn't open the door an Cujo right beside her was getting uneasy. He started barking and growling. his eyes seemed to glow. Jinx blew up the lock on the door and kicked the door down.  
>"Danny if your not in trouble I'm gonna-!"<br>Jinx didn't finish Danny was shaking and tears came out of his wide eyes. He looked terrified. His eyes where glazed over.  
>"Danny - Danny snap put of it." Jinx put her hands on his shoulders and started to shake him. He started to come to. He moved his lips.<br>"JINX!"

(LINE BREAK)

Danny accidentally cried himself back to sleep. Well half way asleep when he felt himself being pulled off his bed. He tried to scream. He tried to shout. The words wouldn't come out. He crawled over to the other side of the room to reach his door. When he saw a sickly pale hand come from behind it. The hand twisted and jerked itself to the lock and locked it. Another sickly pale grey hand shot out from the floor and grabbed his ankles and threw him back on his bed.  
>Voices surrounded him as he put his sweaty hands against his ears.<br>"You killed us."  
>"Its all your fault."<br>"You deserve to die."  
>He opened his eyes. To his horror there stood three skeletons. Wind whipped around in his room as muscle formed around the bone. skin forming around the muscle. He heard Cujo bark and saw him phase into his room. Danny wanted Cujo to turn anything just to give Danny some comfort.<br>"We cant have him in here right?" The winged girl appeared and smirked. She bent down and kicked Cujo through the wall. He could hear him whining. Danny's eyes went wide. She was here who was she what did she want from him? He asked all of the questions in his head. Until three familiar voices rang out in a fit of laughter. His eyes wondered to the three figures.  
>"Well you finally look at us." They all said together. He felt two hands press on his shoulders holding him in place. He felt the air from the girls wings hit his back as he tried to struggle. Only for her grip to get worse.<br>Danny never wanted to see this. He never wanted to be haunted by them. Right in front of him stood Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. Tucker looked pale. His red beanie ripped in places showing his short, dark brown hair. His glasses were broke. Half of his skin was burned, along with his clothes. He greedily held onto what was left of his PDA.  
>Jazz didn't fair any better. Her hair was dulled leaving it paler than its healthy sheen. Her yes held black circles. making the dull lifeless orbs stand out. She had scars all over her body. Her clothes where ripped and torn. Jazz looked sad, and tired.<br>Sam her gothic beauty was replaced by half burnt flesh. Her midnight black hair was dulled and lifeless. Her eyes no longer bore that lavender color they where lifeless, dull, angry. Dark circles surrounded her eyes as she stared at Danny. She walked up to him and lifted his chin.  
>"Do you remember our screams, Danny. Do you remember our eyes pleading for you to save us. But did you? NO YOU DIDN"T!"<br>Danny felt tears run down his face. Sam just smiled. An eerie smile.  
>"Danny..." Danny thought he heard Jinx talking.<br>"Who's that a new friend I thought we where our friends Danny did you try to replace us?" Jazz screamed at her little brother.  
>"I guess that we just have to get rid of her then." Sam replied bluntly.<br>The door broke off its hinges. He was out of it. he was lost in his thoughts. He was cold. Was he going mad?  
>"Danny - Danny snap out of it!" Jinx shouted at him. He wanted to hug her he wanted to know this was all a dream. He wanted to wake up from his nightmare. He open his mouth.<br>"JINX!" Danny wrapped his arms around her. He cried into her shoulder. "please... tell me... it was... a dream." Danny managed to get out. His voice was weak from not being used in so long.

(LINE BREAK)

Danny grabbed her. Jinx didn't know what to do. She just let the sobbing teen lean on her. He did so much for her. she could return the favor. She barely caught his voice. It was quiet, weak, like it wasn't used in a while. She put her hand behind his head and moved it down. then repeted the movement.  
>"I cant tell you that. It's ok you have to stop crying like a two year old. Your a big boy don't cry." She said trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work because Danny laughed a bit. She smiled than looked at him again. His scar and the newly formed scratch glowed a red orange color.<p>

(LINE BREAK)

The next morning Raven started looking for Danny. She could tell that he was watching his steps, trying not to be alone. She felt his emotions, they where strong. She rounded a corner and was face to face with bubblegum pink hair.  
>"Jinx."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I rock that curse part.<br>_Yeah because your creepy._  
>I can't wait to write more.<br>_I'm sure you can't  
><em>Maybe I could be your villains?<em>  
>Sure wait whaaa.<br>_Cool see yah later buddy!_  
>HEY YOU STILL NEED TO UNTIE ME! (mumbles) acts just like my sibling. (sighs)<br>Hope you liked it have a good day. Rate and Fave please.  
><strong>

**Hollow  
><strong>


	6. I Want to Help

**Thank you everyone for being there for meanly two more chapters to rewrite then new update wee.**

* * *

><p>"Jinx."<br>Of course a hero had to come at a time like this. Jinx turned around. "How's it going pale in blue." Jinx smirked.  
>She liked getting on the dark Titans nerves.<br>"I don't have time for this. I have to look for someone." Raven said clearly annoyed.  
>"Who are you looking for, someone that can finlay share their dark secrets with you." Jinx told her playfully.<br>Raven had a tick mark on her head. "It's none of your business." Raven told her clearly.  
>Jinx was about to retort when the raven haired teen grabbed her arm. Jinx looked at him to yell at him. The words died on her tounge instantly when she saw his face. It was calm, he looked older than his age. Jinx couldn't help but stare into his ice blue eyes.<p>

(LINE BREAK)

Danny stopped and turned around to find Jinx had stopped to talk to some one. Danny walked up closer to her. only to find the person she was talking to was Raven from the Teen Titans. Danny could clearly see that the pinkette was having fun. The Purple haired teen just looked angry. Danny thought it would be best to separate them. Danny grabbed Jinx by the arm. Jinx looked up into his face. What ever words she was going to say died right then and there. Danny held in a smile, as he turned his head to Raven who looked shocked, than sad. She quickly regained her composure. "Danny, your curse is complete. I want to help you,"  
>Danny studied her. he didn't smile, his emotionless mask covered him.<br>"How can you help?"

(LINE BREAK)

Raven watched as Danny calmed Jinx down. Raven was stunned to say the least but what shocked her was when he turned to her, His scar glowed dimly. That was bad. she looked at him sadly. 'Don't do this now Raven' She quickly put on her emotionless mask.  
>"Danny, your curse is complete. I want to help you." She felt stupid for waiting for an awnser. She waited for him to do anything. Then she heard a deep but weak voice. "How can you help?" She was shocked. What made him want to speak again. She knew he locked them away.<br>"I don't know Danny. I just know that no one deserves to go through what your going to go through."  
>Jinx looked at Raven, her eyes filled with interrogation questions, but when Jinx looked at Danny their was sadness, and complete udder helplessness.<p>

(LINE BREAK)

Jinx starred at Raven. How did she know what was going on with Danny? Did she know Danny better than her. She looked at Danny, she remembered last night. It was her fault that the curse was competed wasn't it. Maybe she should leave him alone. Maybe then she wouldn't be a bother to anyone.  
>"Danny. I'm sorry." she whispered to herself.<br>"It's not your fault Jinx." his kind, deep voice rang throughout the street. She looked at him again. He gave her a reassuring smile. He then turned back to Raven. " I appreciate the help, but I'm fine, nothings wrong yet." he told Raven. Taking Jinx's arm again. "Well goodbye raven of the Teen Titans."  
>He was lying, she was the one holding him last night, she was the one that saw him cry. He needed help. She was going to make sure he had the help. Even if it meant going to the Titans for help. Jinx looked at Raven.<p>

(LINE BREAK)

Raven could tell he was lying. She sighed and watched as Danny left with Jinx. Jinx looked back at Raven as if to say, I'm going to talk to you later. Raven rushed off to tell the the rest of the Titans what happened.  
>Raven gathered all the Titans and told them what she saw, and felt from him. Starfire looked horrified along with Beast Boy, Cyborg looked sad, Robin looked mad. How dare someone put this curse on a teenager.<br>"What does this curse do anyway." Beast Boy reluctantly asked. Raven took a deep breath.  
>"A Lamia, a rejected god of sorts, comes down. They take what you are afraid of most and turns it against you. Your mind becomes a wreck and you go insane. They torment then take your soul because they think you will be a god that way." Raven sighed. "No one survived it. Someone thought they did, but they disappeared right after. A note etched in the wall with blood saying their soul is mine."<br>Beast Boy paled. Starfire had tears in her eyes for her new friend Danny. No one said a word.

(LINE BREAK)

The winged girl watched her new prey. Her blackened wings stretched out far. A smirk made her way across her face. She laughed, playing with a mop of reddish brown hair sitting on top of a grown woman. "Your son is amazing." She laughed twirling her finger around the locks. She licked her lips, moaning to herself. "This one will be delicious." she squealed in delight. She took out another of her dolls. This one looked like a middle age man. The top of his hair was black as the sides where grey in an orange jumpsuit. She laughed again. "Jack and Maddie Fenton. Please show the fear of your son." The two dolls nodded. "As you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what that is seriously Alice is writing the whole curse part so<br>_Trust me Hollow it will be good._  
>I'm more worried about my fans having nightmares, because I'm use to your creepy stuff.<br>_True._  
><strong>

**Fave and review please.  
>Hollow<br>**


	7. Ghost and Parents

**I hope that this chapter is good cause I don't. I do not own DP or TT**

* * *

><p>A blue wisp ecaped the raven haired teens mouth. He opened and rolled his eyes. Why couldn't ghost leave him alone. Didn't they know he was having a rough time too. He sighed as he transformed into his ghost form. The two familiar bright white blue rings traveled around his body. Showing his white hooded jacket vest, black pants, and black shirt with white stripes. His white hair fell over his mask like wisps of little flames. He phased through the wall to find the ghost that awoke him. He rounded the corner only to find the Titans fighting Skulker.<p>

(LINE BREAK)

"Titans go" The colorful boy wonder shouted, pulling out his staff. Robin tried to hit the mettalic figure only to go through him.  
>"You cannot hide him from me. Where's the whelp?" A robotic figure shouted.<br>"We don't know who your talking about." Beast Boy shouted turning into a bird. The robot's silver arm grew rockets and fired at the teen. Beast Boy dodged then proceeded to grab the flaming green Mohawk. Instead of grabbing the robot he went through it. "EEEP"  
>"Friend Beast Boy" Starfire shouted, firing off her starbolts. At the glowing figure.<br>"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" The dark Titan yelled, blasting the robot in the face.  
>"You'll pay for that insolent whelp." The robot with a black tank top and black paints shouted when he recovered from the hit. He fired the rockets.<br>"Raven" Beast boy yelled Diving to reach her. Before he could get to her a green dome appeared and saved her.

Raven looked up from her hands and starred into bright green eye sockets of a masked stranger, 'the same one that was with Jinx.' She thought. The white haired stranger flew off after the green dome disappeared.  
>"Raven, Raven are you ok." Beast Boy yelled hugging Raven.<br>"I'm fine Beast Boy" Raven told him blushing at the contact.  
>"yo lovebirds check this teen out." Cyborg yelled at them. They both blushed and looked up at the floating teen with white hair.<p>

(LINE BREAK)

Danny saw Raven almost get blasted by Skulker. He put up his ecto sheild. He made sure that Raven was safe before he flew off at Skulker and shot and ecto blast at him. Skulker just looked at him, pissed off, "Who are you, a new ghost?"  
>Danny was partially shocked that Skulker didn't recognize him, but at the same time happy. Danny didn't bother answering the question so he fired another ecto blast at Skulker. Hitting one of his rocket launchers.<br>"Arggggghhhh your going to pay for that Masked Phantom." Skulker shouted. All of a sudden Skulkers arm beeped. "AGAIN WITH THE PURPLE BACK GORRILLAS" He shouted taking off not on his own accored. Danny held in a laugh. He looked at the ground seeing the Titans staring wide eyed at him. When he looked dead on at the winged girl that appeared in front of him, laughing. "Lets get this show moving huh?" She snapped her fingers.  
>"DANNY"<p>

(LINE BREAK)

Jinx watched Danny fight. She saw him change in his room and followed him out of the house. Cujo followed her but it was at a distance. Now she wished she never met him this would've never happened if she wasn't bad luck. He would'nt have to go through with this. He was done fighting and landed on the ground. Cujo growled frm behind her. She turned to Cujo, "Whats wrong boy." She turned back to Danny. Cujo growled louder. She noticed a Rainbow pony tailed and black haired girl with wings flying above him. She was transfixed on the girl. She could feel the shear dark of this girl coming off of her. She looked at Danny only to see a hand coming out of it ready to grab Danny.  
>"DANNY"<p>

(LINE BREAK)

Danny spun around. Only to have a boney hand grab him by the throat. A face appered out of the black mist at first looking distorted. It twisted and formed to look like his mother Maddie.  
>"My little Danny didn't you love us? Why didn't you save us? Did you really hate us? Why did you continue living while we all died?" Maddie cried and screamed the last word, crimson tears ran down her burnt face . Her blue jumpsuit was ripped and torn. Her face was halfway burnt off. Jack came up next to her. His orange jumpsuit stained with crimsion blood. A huge gash ran from his temple down to his neck. Jack stared at Danny with hate filling his expressive eyes.<br>"He doesn't love us he doesn't have feelings. He never cared. Why would he? Hes half dead already. Hes greedy he wanted his life instead of ours." A scowel appeard on his face followed by a smirk.  
>"Maybe we can fix that." Maddie threw her son against the wall. He was in to much shock to phase through it. He landed against it with a sickining thump. Danny wanted to cry. He needed to break down. "Leave me alone." He whimpered. "Just leave me alone! I didn't mean it!" He screamed out.<p>

(LINE BREAK)

The winged girl watched and fed off the fear he was sending. When a bolt of pink and black energy was sent her way. She dodged it and looked at the two darker females. "Well Looks like the brat has some friends. Hmmmm did you guys want to play too. It would be my pleasure." She Smirked at them causing everyone on the ground to shutter.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rate and Fave <em>**

**_Alice_ and Hollow  
><strong>


	8. Hey It has been a while

**Hey it has been a while huh? For the people who follow me and who like to read this story. I have been sick for a while, i was planing on writing the story when I got better. I did but now i can barely eat anything. I'm on a strict food diet consisting of nothing acidic, and meats. It gets me sick too. I've been better for about a half year now but thats no excuse for leaving you guys like I did and I am sorry. I have a treat though. I know you guys like the story but I'm going to start rewriting a few things that I am stuck on. Don't worry it ha the same plot. And hopefully I get another chapter up. So please bear with me I love you all. Thank you for being here.**


	9. Fear

**I would go back and read the curse parts I do not own TT or DP only my Lamia.**

* * *

><p>The six teens on the ground shuttered after seeing the Lamia smirk. Jinx threw another bolt of bad luck at the winged one. "Please I get it you're pretty now who the hell are you and what do you want from Danny." She growled. The five others looked at her like she was stupid. Who yells at something like this. Well ok maybe Beast Boy but even his animal instincts old him to run away.<p>

The Lamia dodged and bursted out into laughter. Leaving everyone confused "Heh the pink cat has claws huh? Well since you amused me a bit. I'm Naku. As for what I want from him. He owes me. He called out for help to defeat his greatest enemy. So I did." She lifted up her face and showed her mismatched eyes. "He's mine, and you are not taking him away from me." Her eyes seemed to glow. Blood started coming from unseen cuts on the top of her mouth forming words. FEAR. She smiled. She felt the fear around her. She breathed it in like a drug. It was fueling her. "Sorry but I can't stay. I'm a little weak. Its kinda pathetic if you ask me." She told them nonchalantly. Her eyes stopped glowing and they turned pure white. She hid them under her bangs.

Everyone watched her as she disappeared. Only one saw that the Lamia was not smiling, only one saw the pleading in her eyes. The only one who had cyber sight, and the only one who was half machine. Which left the half cyborg half African American teen confused. Why was she feeling guilty for something she has done herself.

(Line break)

Danny looked at his mother and father. The bleak cut up versions of themselves that would never be able to live, breath again. Stuck in this curse in till he was dead. His eyes went wide. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU'RE NOT HERE... You're not here." He shouted whispering the last parts to himself. The dark dead version of Maddie laughed, a high pitch laugh that would have never belonged to his mother. "You killed us. You where the one who wasn't able to save us. You where the one who never told us your powers." She walked closer with every word. Danny tried to get away, he tried to move. He struggled. There was no luck. He was frozen to the ground. He felt a touch on his face as his large shocked eyes looked at the cold dead ones of his mother. Her angry face just made him want to curl up in a ball. "Danny look at me when I'm talking to you." She said in a harsh voice, glaring at him. Jack came up from behind him. Placing his two hands on his shoulders dragging him into a wall. "Come on feel our pain as flames rip you apart molecule by molecule." He laughed Dragging him backwards. Danny struggled, but his dead fathers hands had a firm grasp on him. His mother manifested a knife in her hands, "Whats first, lets do a vivisection, never seen the inside of a half ghost before." She brought the knife down. As soon as the knife touched his chest it all disappeared. Danny fell to his knees and held his head in his hands. He started crying. This was all his fault. it was all his fault.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice: Yes We are back for a while. Yes this is how I think drag me to hell should've been like. And yes Hollow is tied to a chair.<strong>

**Hollow: ALICE UNTIE ME NOW SERIOUSLY**

**Naku: But you look tasty there.**

**Hollow: HELP ME ANYONE.**

**Alice and Naku: Have a good day everyone. **

**Naku: was I good? (walks away with Alice)**

**Alice: Yes yes you where (Walks away)**

**Hollow: GUYS... Oh well Please Review, Add to alerts, or fave please I love you all. Sorry I wasn't on for a long time but I hope you like this chapter.**


	10. Naku

**Ugh that chapter wasn't as long as I planned but this one will be longer I swear.**

**Ok the new Teen Titans Go thing. I really don't like it at all. Not that I don't like the light hearted feeling to it its just the style of it bugs the hell out of me. I love the story line but I can't stand looking at the Cartoon cause I feel like fire is raining into my eyes. Nothing personal Just I can't watch it. **

**I do not own DP or TT I do own Naku though.**

* * *

><p>Jinx ran up to where Danny was last seen. She heard him crying. She bent down lower to his level. Danny just looked at her. "Go away, bad things happen everywhere I go. Theres no need to get you involved. Jinx just lightly punched him on top of his head.<p>

"This coming from the same kid who saved me, took me in when I had no where else to go." Danny looked a way. A white ring appeared and split in half traveling up and down his body. Turning him back into Fenton. Jinx made him look at her. "I have bad luck too maybe we could help each other out huh?" Jinx said with a smirk getting up and holding out her hand for him to grab. Danny had a light smile on his face. He took her hand and she pulled him up.

"Thanks Jinx" He hugged her. Jinx blushed a tad bit. She pulled away as soon as the titans got to them. The traffic light colored leader stepped forward.

"You know, you have a lot of explaining to do." He looked at Danny then he looked at Jinx. "Both of you."

Danny looked up at the Titans. He looked at the green one who held awe in his eyes. To the alien girl with the fire red hair who held a similar reaction from the green with purple spandex wearing one, to the half robotic team member who was calculating if his was possible or not then saw Raven step forward. Her hood up so the shadows covered her upper half of her face. Her eyes seemed to glow. "What made you make a deal with that?" She asked in a monotone voice. He sighed frankly he didn't remember asking for any type of help. He looked down at the ground trying to word this right. Jinx put her other hand on the one she was holding, urging him to go on. Her pink cat like eyes softening a bit but still holding the look of, Your such a baby I'll be here if you need me look. If he didn't just go through what he did then he would have laughed. Danny took a deep breath out, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "It all started when I was going to take a test."

(NA NA NA NA NANANA NA NA NA NA NANANA NAKU Blegh)

Naku walked through the halls of her home. The dark abyss that she belonged too. Her eyes scanned over her dolls of the ones she collected in the past. A bitter sweet smile spread across her face looking at the trophies she collected. She never wanted to take after her mother, but she did. Ever since they took away her sister. The only one left who was a family to her. She swore to bring her back. She took one of her dolls and sat it up in a chair. She took another one and sat it in another chair. She smiled as she brushed the long red hair. She hummed. "That brother of yours is really pesky wouldn't you say?" She told the unmoving doll. "His fear tastes good you know. Like Ice cream. Well I wouldn't know. Does Ice cream taste sweet? I never had any how about you?" She starred at the doll forgetting that it couldn't talk. "Dang i'm talking to a doll I made out of memories of the half ghost child." She shook her head. "I need to get out more. It was fun to see the outside world. I never been there unless I had a soul to get. I wonder how all the fear of every pathetic human taste like. I would've found out myself if mother would let me. I'm just suppose to follow her like a good daughter that I'm suppose to be." She stopped brushing the dolls hair. She smacked the doll in the face. Its head moving to the side. "But you wouldn't know what that is like do you. You don't feel like a replacement for a brother. You never had someone better than you. Someone you hate get the better of you." She kicked the dolls chair. It fell down and the doll fell to the floor cracking the doll's face around the eye. "I don't know why I'm talking to a doll I made as your body for your lost spirit, but It seems like talking to you is normal. Your soul is mine forever and I know you probably hate me." Naku closed her eyes, then opened them looking at the large crack in the dolls face. "Through the memories he has of you I'm not shocked that he loves you and trusts you a lot." She paused smirking "I'm sorry I hate to this, but then again as an older sister you know why I have too." She hit the doll again. "I have to break that trust. Now you must feel week not being able to protect your little brother, just like how it hurt me" She stepped on the dolls face, cracking it some more. "Your brother will be just like you, his soul will be mine, his eyes dull and ready to do my bidding." She laughed after that.

Naku spit after the doll looked broken. She then moved over to her next doll. This one had short black hair, its eyes a bright purple. Most people would say this doll was depressing. Naku knew though. Naku saw the happy moments that the raven haired boy shared with this lavender eyed goth girl. All the memories they shared together. All the laughs they had. The hidden feelings for one another. Now that was sad. She took the dolls face in her hands making it look up at her. "Did you know the person you love has another lover. Another dark girl just like you. Isn't that cute? I bet you envy her? Want to smash her face in. I know you though, you would probably want him to move on with his life. I can't let him do that. He could break this curse if he moved on." She smirked. "Thats why I'm making you do this." She Started brushing the other dolls hair. "I wish you guys can answer, but all you guys would do is swear and yell at me."

Naku stopped brushing the dolls hair, as she felt a disturbance in her curse. She punched the doll. "Shit."

* * *

><p><strong> Hollow here Sorry if its short but what ever. Please Fave, Review, Alert please I'll love you all<strong>


End file.
